


For Your Own Good

by Kittens



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, M/M, Sickfic, kylo is overdramatic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 12:23:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15461286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittens/pseuds/Kittens
Summary: Kylo has the flu and he's acting like it's the end of the world. Hux does not get paid enough to deal with this.





	For Your Own Good

**Author's Note:**

> For the Kyluxxoxo Fest 2018
> 
> Week 4: End/Fire/Dry

It had been an oddly calm day on the Finalizer. Hux couldn’t remember the last time there’d been a day without a single incident, at least not when Kylo Ren was on board. And Hux knew he was. He’d even double checked to make sure he hadn’t left without his notice at some point, because not only had he not caused any trouble, Hux hadn’t even seen him.

Although Hux would never admit it to Ren, he’d noticed that he’d calmed down significantly since the start of their relationship. He assumed it had to do with the fact that he now had other ways to let out his emotions. When their liaisons had first began, Hux had assumed it would be over fairly quickly - both of them simply needed an outlet for their tension - but he found he enjoyed it just as much as his co-commander.

But it did make him rather suspicious that he hadn’t seen him at all for his entire shift. He knew he hadn’t paid nearly as much attention to Ren’s whereabouts before, but that would be yet another thing he would never admit to. Still, the fact that he’d been paying far more attention to everything Ren did meant Hux knew exactly the last time he’d been seen.

Towards the end of his shift, he went to his office and reviewed the security footage in the corridor outside Ren’s quarters starting from the last time he’d seen him. For the most part, nothing of interest happened until he saw Ren walking out his door. He slowed down the footage and watched him closely, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. He wore his training clothes, and Hux assumed that’s where he had gone. That was confirmed when he saw him returning nearly three hours later, covered in sweat. Still, nothing seemed amiss.

He continued to watch the footage until the present but he didn’t see Ren again. At least he knew where he was. Hux knew that Ren sometimes sequestered himself away and it was likely nothing to be concerned about, but when he realized how long it had been since he’d heard from him, he knew something was going on.

After returning to the bridge to ensure everything was still running smoothly, he left and made his way down to Ren’s quarters. He pressed the button, requesting entry but there was no response. He knew he was there so he tried again, hoping that he would at least tell him to go away. Still, he heard nothing.

For moment, he considered just leaving Ren on his own. Surely, he’d come out when he was ready. But he couldn’t help but wonder if something was wrong. Perhaps his lightsaber had finally exploded and he was laying on the floor, slowly dying. Hux was the only one who would be able to access his quarters in order to check on him.

That was the only reason he was going inside, Hux told himself as he entered his override code. The door slid open and Hux stepped inside the dark room. He didn’t know what an exploded lightsaber would smell like, but given that nothing smelled burnt, he thought Ren probably wasn’t dying. He turned the lights on and saw the room was empty, so he stepped into the bedroom.

Something definitely smelled terrible and it didn’t take him long to identify the source of that smell as Ren himself. He was laying in bed, damp sheets twisted around his legs. He was still wearing the same clothes he’d seen on the security footage, and judging by the smell, he hadn’t showered when he returned. Which was nearly twenty hours ago.

“Ren,” Hux said, and the other man groaned and moved slightly, but he didn’t open his eyes or speak. “What’s wrong with you, Ren?”

Slowly, with lots of groaning and exaggerated effort Ren rolled over onto his back and opened his eyes. “Hux,” he said, voice weak. “I think I’m dying.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Ren,” Hux said. “I’ll be right back.”

He went to Ren’s kitchen and poured him a glass of water. Ren’s voice sounded dry and Hux guessed he hadn’t had much to drink since he found himself in bed. Before he returned, he also called a medical droid to come check on him. Something was clearly wrong with him. He returned to the bedroom and saw Ren was right where he left him, laying on his back. “Sit up,” he said.

“Can’t,” Ren whined. “Hux, I don’t think I’m going to survive. This is the end for me.”

“Don’t be overdramatic,” Hux said, resisting the urge to simply throw the water at his face. At least a little might find its way into his mouth that way. Instead, he put it down on the table next to the bed and sat down next to him.

“Seriously. Hux, I feel like I’m on fire.”

“It’s called a fever. Now sit up and drink some water.” He grabbed Ren under his arms and tried to force him to sit up, but he was far too heavy for Hux to move. Fortunately, Ren helped him out and they managed to get him upright. Hux handed him the glass and he quickly drank it down. When he took the empty glass from him, Hux lightly touched his forehead and felt that he was indeed very warm.

“Thank you, Hux. For taking care of me when I’m about to die. It makes me feel a little better.”

“For the last time, Ren, you’re not dying. You’re just sick. You’ll get better.”

“I’ve never felt this bad before, Hux,” he said as he reached out and grabbed his hand. Unlike his head, his hand felt cold, although he could still feel the sweat on him. “I just want you to know that -”

“Stop that,” Hux ordered, standing up and pulling his hand away. “A medical droid will be here soon. I expect you to cooperate and not destroy it.”

“You can’t give me orders,” he complained. “We’re co-commanders, Hux. We’re equal in rank”

“You’re in no condition to command anything. You’d be even less so if you actually were dying.” Hux heard the door chime and went to let the droid in. He watched as the droid approached the bed and it began his examination of Ren. Once satisfied he wasn’t going to destroy it, he went to Ren’s refresher and started filling his bathtub with warm water.

He walked back into the bedroom to see the droid placing something down on the table next to the empty glass. He couldn’t see exactly what it was, but he assumed it was some kind of medication. Hopefully, it would make Ren complain a little less.

“What’s wrong with him?” Hux asked.

“It appears he has the flu,” the droid said. “All personnel should be vaccinated, so there’s little risk of it spreading. There is not much to do at this point except wait for it to pass and make sure it doesn’t get any worse.”

Hux nodded and dismissed the droid then walked over to Ren’s side. He glanced up at him but his attention was held by his datapad. “See? You’re not dying.”

“I feel like I am,” he muttered. “And people have died from the flu before. I looked it up.” He waved his datapad around and Hux grabbed it from him and saw that Ren had looked up fatalities from the flu.

“Ren, it’s extremely rare and most cases are those with compromised immune systems or young children. You are perfectly healthy otherwise and although you act like a child, I don’t think your childish behavior makes it more likely for you to die from a flu. Now get up and get into the bath.” As he spoke, he placed an order on the datapad for cleaning droids to get to Ren’s quarters as soon as possible.

“Planning on drowning me because the flu is taking too long?”

“For the last time, Ren, you are not dying.”

“But I could be.”

“Fine. Yes, you could be dying. Does that make you feel better? Will you get into the bath now?” As much as he hated to agree with Ren when he was clearly wrong, he just wanted him to stop arguing. The sooner he had him taken care of, the sooner he could leave.

Ren stood up slowly and reached out for Hux. His first thought was to back away but he stayed where he was, allowing Ren to lean on him. “You smell terrible,” he said. Not only could he smell him, he could feel Ren’s sweat going through his uniform. He certainly hoped that medical droid was right about vaccinations, because if not, he suspected he’d be the next one who ended up sick.

“You could try to be a little nicer to me,” Ren said as they headed to the refresher. “In case I am dying.”

“I am being nice,” Hux said. “I only came in to ensure you weren’t dead. I could have left as soon as I saw you were fine.” 

Hux considered just leaving him once he got him into the refresher, but he’d seen how pathetically helpless Ren was while sick. He’d probably find him several hours later crying on the floor. Instead, he found himself helped Ren get undressed and into the bath. He’d hoped if he got him that far, he could take care of himself, but he was intent on being useless. With a loud sigh, Hux stripped down to his underclothes and helped Ren clean himself up.

While washing his hair, Hux was almost tempted to push his head under the water and hold him there. He didn’t want to kill him - and he knew that wouldn’t work if he did want to - but he almost felt like Ren deserved it for being so dramatic over a minor illness. When Ren leaned into his touch, however, Hux decided he almost liked the vulnerability. Not that he would admit that to Ren.

Once Hux was finally satisfied that Ren was clean, he helped him out of the bath and wrapped a towel around him. Ren could surely dry himself off, but he just stood there, looking miserable. When he started to shiver, Hux sighed and helped him dry off before helping him back to bed. At least the cleaning droids had made it in and there were clean sheets on the bed and it no longer smelled like old sweat.

When he had Ren back in bed, he got him another glass of water and looked at the pills the medical droid had left behind. It didn’t say it would improve Ren’s attitude, but it would at least reduce the fever. He gave him a pill and the water and decided he’d done all he could for him. He’d just have to let him rest and check on him later. Before he could leave, Ren wrapped his arms around his waist, his cheek resting on his stomach.

“Don’t go, Hux,” he said. 

“There’s nothing else I can do for you, Ren,” he said, lightly trying to push him away.

“I just want you here,” he said. “Stay. Please.”

Hux stopped trying to pry his arms off - for being sick, he was still plenty strong - and put his hand on his face. He lifted his chin and saw tears in his eyes. It wasn’t unusual for him to cry whenever he became even the least bit emotional, but something seemed different. Hux thought he might break down completely if he actually left.

That type of weakness wasn’t a quality Hux wanted in a commander, but surprisingly, he found that he didn’t mind it in a boyfriend. He smiled and stroked his hair. “I’ll stay,” he said. “I’ll stay.”

Ren pulled him towards the bed and although the prospect of sharing a bed with someone with the flu wasn’t all that appealing, he decided it’d be worth it to make Ren happy. He ended up sitting up with a pillow behind his back and Ren’s head still on his stomach. At least he could read a few messages while he waited for Ren to fall asleep.

“Thank you, Armie,” he said. If he didn’t sound like he was already drifting off to sleep, he would have told him to never call him that again, but if he started an argument, he’d just wake him up and it might be hours before he fell asleep if he got worked up enough.

“Go to sleep, Kylo,” Hux said, running his fingers through his hair while he used his other hand to hold his datapad.

“You’re so nice to me,” he continued. “I don’t think anyone’s ever been this nice to me. I love you.”

“That’s nice,” Hux said, not really paying attention to what he was saying.

“No, Armie,” he said, reaching up and pulling his datapad down, which got his attention. They looked at each other for several moments before Ren repeated himself. “I love you. I really love you.”

“I love you too,” he said, quickly bringing his datapad back up. Hopefully, he wouldn’t remember him saying that when he woke up. But even if he did, Hux realized he didn’t really mind. It was the truth, after all.


End file.
